Rahne and Poure (CH 01): First Look
by GaredBattlespike
Summary: Rahne Sinclaire helps save the father of a human boy. He seems to be smitten! Will this become Love, or will bigotry ruin everything? Rated T for later dating references.
1. Chapter 1

Rahne and Poure

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Marvel Properties! This is pure Fan Fiction, and is not intended as a violation of the appropriate Laws. I only lay claim to the OC's I have made.

Chapter 01: First Look

Rahne Sinclaire was sniffing around the grounds of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children, when her sensitive sense of smell picked up a scent she hadn't found around here in months! 'Deer!' Rahne thought to herself. She could not speak in her current form, as she was fully in her wolf-shape. The mutant wolf girl padded over to the wall that surrounds the Institute, and carefully took a shape half way betwixt girl and wolf, as she ran for the wall!

Leaping atop the wall, Rahne scrambled over to the over side, and the hunt was on! Racing through the forests of New England is a joy to the feral girl's heart! Fully wolf shaped, Rahne follows the scent across a few miles of woodland of both hardwoods (Oak, Ash, and Elm) as well as softwoods (mostly Pines). She had just caught up to the herd of deer, when she picked up a few new scents: Humans and gunpowder! The smell of gunpowder lingered faintly in the air, while the smell of a pair of Humans was much stronger. Creeping carefully, Rahne found an unfortunate sight. A human man, about thirty five, maybe forty years old trapped under a fallen log, while a boy her own age tried desperately to move the log off of his father!

The log was obviously part of a badly constructed hunting blind, which had collapsed upon the boy's father. The boy was definitely Rahne's age, maybe a bit older, so fourteen or fifteen years old. He has blond hair, and a well muscled build for a young teenage boy. Despite this, he is clearly not strong enough to move the log that has pinned his father. The father is pinned face-down, and unresponsive. Changing her shape to that of her usual girl-self, Rahne approached calling out. "Aye, are ye needin' help, lad?" The boy whirled around and saw Rahne, and said "Yes! Can you go get help? My Dad is trapped under the log. It's too big to move! Rahne asked "Have ye tried using a strong, small log ta lever it off?" The boy pointed to a stump of a few sticks he had tied together to make a good lever. They all are broken. The boy said "The log is heavier than it looks." Rahne gave the log a test of her own strength, and agreed, to a point. "Aye, it's too heavy for jus' one o' us! But if we both used levers…" The boy was excited, his Dad might be saved! "Great idea! Here are a few more branches…"

A few minutes later, the levers were placed with great care, and the two began to slowly shift the log off of the boy's father. The boy noticed something out of the corner of his eye. The pretty redheaded girl hed gotten FURRY! She had gotten decidedly wolfish features as she struggled with her lever. The more wolfish she got, the easier it became for her. Concentrating upon saving his Dad first, the boy put his full strength into the effort! With a *CRASH* the log rolled down the slightly sloped forest floor, and off of the adult man.

Rahne realized that she looked like a werewolf, and quickly changed back to her 'human' self. The boy looked at his father and was too busy to look at Rahne for a minute. Checking his father's vital signs, the boy grunted "He's still alive, but I think his ribs are broken! We need an Ambulance, now. I can't get a signal for my phone out here. I've tried for the last half hour." Rahne looked like her 'human' self when the boy had talked to her, and she thought that maybe he hadn't seen her change. Rahne shook her head "I canna make a call, either. However, I know of help nearby. Hold on, and I'll go for help. Alright, lad?" The boy nodded and said, as Rahne was leaving "My name is Erik Poure! My Dad is Daniel Poure. Hurry!" Rahne jogged into the woods, and looked back after two minutes of jogging in human form, before looking back to see that she could not be seen by Erik. Once she knew that, Rahne changed to her full wolf form and ran for the Institute as fast as she could!

Arriving at the Institute, Rahne wasted no time in becoming human shaped enough to shout for help! "Help! Ye need ta call nine one one!" Scott had just pulled in with Jean, Hank McCoy was coming from the side with Jamie Madrox on his shoulders. The group of them looked at her. Scott asked "What happened?" Rahne gave a simple explanation "Hunters in th' woods. The father is hurt, maybe broken ribs. I can lead th' way!" Hank McCoy said one moment, I'll get my First Responders Bag." Scott went to the side and called the emergency number. Jean looked like she was mentally 'talking' with someone. Rahne knew that the Professor and Storm were in DC for a meeting with Government types about mutant rights.

A minute later, Rahne, in wolf form, was leading Hank McCoy, AKA: Beast into the woods as fast as he could go! Just four minutes of very fast travel, had the mutant duo at the scene. Mr. Poure was still unconscious, and Erik was wide eyed at Beast. Rahne had NOT forgotten to change her shape, and was her redheaded girl self when she ran into the clearing. "Erik ! It's OK! I found th' X-Men! Doctor McCoy will help yer father." Erik stood aside for the mutant doctor. Staring at him, then looking at Rahne, Erik stood closer to Rahne. "Did anyone call nine one one?" He asked Rahne. Rahne replied "Aye. Cyclops o' th' X-Men made th' call. Have ye a flare, or better yet, a colored smoke marker, Erik?" Erik nodded and rummaged through the camping gear, and triumphantly produced it. "Got it! I should use it now!" Rahne agreed "Aye, Erik! Do it!" Erik activated the tube which creates pink smoke so rescue parties may easily find persons in distress. Erik he'd climbed up into the remains of the hunting blind, so as to have as much elevation as he could get. This kept the smoke away from his Dad, and made it easier to be seen at a distance.

Half an hour later, was on his way to the hospital, and Erik had gone with him. Rahne waved goodbye to Erik, and she was delighted, but embarrassed that Erik did more than wave. Erik *Blew* her a kiss! Rahne could feel her cheeks getting red hot! Beast noticed, but said nothing. That evening, the accident had made the news. Erik was interviewed by a reporter named Trish Tilby "So, you are saying that the mutant, known as Doctor Henry, Hank McCoy, also known as Beast, saved your father?" Erik looked into the camera and boldly stated "Yes, ma'am. He did. After this mystery girl had showed up, and helped me roll the log off of my Dad." Trish Tilby asked "So, this mystery girl, is she someone you'd recognize if you saw her again?" Erik did not hesitate in his answer "I'll never forget the prettiest girl that I've ever seen in my whole life!"


	2. Chapter 2: Shyly

Rahne and Poure

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Marvel Properties! This is pure Fan Fiction, and is not intended as a violation of the appropriate Laws. I only lay claim to the OC's I have made.

Chapter 02: Shyly

Rahne was watching the news that evening. Seeing Erik Poure describe her as "the prettiest girl that I've ever seen in my whole life!" made the shy Scottish lass *Blush* with embarrassment! It also made her heart flip inside her chest! Realizing that EVERYONE there was looking at her, Rahne ran from the Rec Room.

Running into the room she shares with Tabitha Smith, AKA: Boom Boom, Rahne was mortified! Even the mirror was not helping: It was showing that her face was as red as her hair! She told the mirror "Ocht! That's no' right! I cannae be seen like this!" Flinging herself upon her bed, Rahne buried her face into the pillow. Half transformed, Rahne tried to forget the looks that everyone had given her.

The door opened, and Rahne could smell that it was Tabitha who came into the room. "Heya, Wolfy! Why ya gotta be like that? Nobody down there is gonna give you grief. Well, not if they want to avoid a killer DR session from Badger."

Rahne moaned something, but the pillow prevented understanding of the words. The tone, however, was clear. Rahne was well, and truly embarrassed. Rahne obviously needed a few minutes to pull herself together. Sitting on Rahne's bed, Tabitha did the only thing she could do. Tabitha simply gave Rahne a quiet brushing of that wolf-fur. This was something Tabitha has done for Rahne a few times before. The two girls would often brush each other's hair, and it was a soothing show of friendship between them.

After fifteen minutes, Rahne felt ready to come out of her room. After thanking Tabitha with a wordless hug, Rahne went downstairs. Rahne could hear the usual banter of her fellow X-Men, and New Mutants. As she was spotted by Samuel Guthrie, AKA: Cannonball, he just smiled nicely and kept on going into the kitchen. Kitty was on the phone to Lance again, and just nodded at Rahne as she passed by. Even Bobby was apparently too busy with an air-hockey match with Ray, to say anything bad to Rahne.

After finding that nobody in the Institute was going to give her a hard time, Rahne finally relaxed and had a reasonable evening. The rest of the girls were in a circle and sharing girly things. Talking about their feelings, painting each other's nails, and braiding each other's hair. Jean smiled at Rahne, and moved over a little, to give the Scottish mutant room to join in.

"Aye. Thank ye, Jean. I could do with a little o' this…" Said Rahne as she sat among the girls. Soon she was gently convinced to be Amara's make-practice-girl for the evening. Rahne had a nice night indeed.

BAYVILLE HIGH, LOCKERS 201-300, JUST BEFORE 1st BELL.

Rahne went to her locker, and noticed that Erik Poure's locker was right down the line from her own. In fact, Their lockers were separated by only a dozen others. Seeing that Erik was there, and looking at her from the 'safety' of being behind his open locker door, Rahne *blushed* as she used a key to open her own.

*FOOMP*! A set of flowers had been placed in her locker, along with a small box, and a card! These all fell out when Rahne had opened her locker carelessly. Picking up the flowers, Rahne could smell that these are fresh, and look so pretty! A single red rose with a few sprigs of those tiny white flowers, as well as a packet of plant food. The small box and card were taped together, so picking them up together was easy.

Looking to see Erik's reaction, Rahne saw him hiding his face, now VERY red with embarrassment, and trying to find a way to escape. Rahne could sympathize, from last night. Taking the time, as Erik escaped, to read the card. The card was a Romantic one, of a Red Rose on the cover. Opening the card she read the following;

'Roses are Red, Violets are Blue

Roses are Pretty, So are You!'

It was signed with a hand-drawn heart with the initials 'EP' inside the heart!

Rahne had NEVER been given a rose, of any color! She had never been given a real Valentine's Day Card. Well, Jamie did give her one, but it was a store bought one with a silly joke about love inside it. Jamie hadn't even signed it. She knew it was from him, because he had been told by Storm to give it to her!

This was TOTALLY DIFFERENT! Rahne felt her breath and heart quicken! She seemed to feel a little dizzy, and had to force herself to not faint! Getting a grip upon herself, Rahne set about looking at the box. It was a small box. Erik had torn off the price tag, and drawn a smiley face upon it. Opening it, Rahne saw that the box was completely filled a good sized pile of Hersheys Kisses! There was a note inside. Looking at it she read: 'I wanted to start with these.'

That dizzy feeling was making a comeback, and then she heard the BELL! Nearly jumping out of her skin, Rahne hurried to put her stuff for school, together. Walking quickly to her first class, Rahne saw that she was getting curious looks from the 'Normal' students, and from Amara, who shared her American History Class. Amara almost squealed like Kitty, but somehow held herself quiet!

The Teacher, Mr. Matthews, had a raised eyebrow at Rahne's gifts. He only said "The boy is either really early, or really late, for Valentine's Day, Miss Sinclaire." Rahne blushed. Then she realized that Erik is in this class, and he's right over there! Just three seats over to Rahne's left, sat Erik Poure. He was blushing just as hard as she was, but he made himself stay seated upright, and kept his hands away from his face.

After class, Amara used her cell phone to text somebody, about something. Then, Amara asked Rahne "Well, are you going to go talk to him? I mean, he is right there, Rahne!" As Rahne looked, she could see Erik Poure standing there, right by his locker.

Rahne was NOT ready for this, and said to Amara "No! I cannae face him, yet! Are ye mad? I jus' had this sweet surprise happen ta me. I need time ta adjust, 'Mara." Rahne took her gifts and school books, and went Math Class next. There she was free of both Amara and Erik the whole period.

BAYVILLE HIGH, LUNCH PERIOD

Rahne sat with the rest of the Institute's youngsters. Kitty, and Amara were gushing about the surprise gifts. Tabitha simply wanted to see Rahne walk over to Erik and have her 'claim him'! "Tabitha! Ye wicked girl! I cannae do tha'! Ye jus' wanna see me make a fool o' meself!" Jokingly accused the mutant werewolf.

Lance Alvers walked over from the Brotherhood's table. Walking passed Erik Poure, Lance slowed for a second, then continued on. Now standing beside his Pretty Kitty, Lance asked Kitty "Mind if I join you, Kitty?" Kitty simply patted the empty space beside herself, and Lance sat down.

"Here. This goes to Rahne. The kid from last nights' news, asked me to give to Rahne." Lance was hold a small folded note. Rahne snatched it before Kitty could even jokingly open it.

"Thank ye, Lance. It's kind o' ye ta carry this t' me." Said a blushing Rahne.

The unfolded note read a poem;

"Shyly"

'Shyly we look, shyly we blush

Sweetly we smile, that's all it took

Red of face, red of heart

Green were the woods, where it took place

My heroic lady fair, your hand I would hold

To keep you safe and loved, all harm that I'd bare

Allow my love to become ours, I offer it all

I offer all the minutes, and all the hours

Awaiting your reply, with all hope

That I may win the place in your heart, and to be your guy'

By Erik Poure

Rahne was silently moved to tears! NEVER had she been the object of a boy's affection! Now, the feelings that she felt were a bit much for her. The sweetness. The disbelief. The fear that this must be a mistake. Or a trick! Tears flowed down her reddened cheeks, as she felt her heart melt, with a new feeling: Rahne was falling in love.


	3. Chapter 3: For the Glory of Love

Rahne and Poure

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Marvel Properties! This is pure Fan Fiction, and is not intended as a violation of the appropriate Laws. I only lay claim to the OC's I have made.

Chapter 03: For the Glory of Love

Rahne received another card in her locker. It has been only one day since Erik Poure declared his intention to 'become (her) guy'! Now another card. Taking the card from the paper, Rahne saw that it was a picture of a young boy handing a little girl a flower. It was very sweet looking. Opening it, she read the following Poem:

'Wild Fire, Wild hearts'

'Hair the color of flames, that wild fiery mane

Those eyes of emerald true, those kissable freckles too

The feminine lips that make mine beg a kiss, that sweet smile that I already miss

Those legs that are pretty enough to chase, the fair complexion of your face

Your grace as you run, your accent is such fun

The voice like an Angel's call, the blush you have is the prettiest of all

The most of all I admire is your good heart, I hope we can be together and never to part'

By Erik Poure

Rahne suddenly felt dizzy, like her legs turned into butter, and her insides became jelly! Her heart was pounding and she felt sooo good. Tingly all over. She realized that she could faint right there in the hallway. Forcing herself to fight off the temptation to faint, Rahne leaned against her locker. Catching her breath, Rahne looked and saw Erik had come over! He stood right behind her with this odd look on his face, as if he was worried about something.

Erik asked her "Rahne? Are you OK? Do you need help?"

Now Rahne understood! Erik saw her nearly faint, and came to help her! "Ocht! Erik! I just was overwhelmed by yer sweet poem. I never had such a thing in my life, Erik. Thank ye!"

Before she could stop herself, Rahne leaned over and *kissed* Erik on his left cheek! Both Erik and Rahne were stunned, and *BLUSHING*! Erik didn't seem to mind, though, as he stepped closer and gently leaned in…

"Rahne! Get a move on, dang it! We're going ta be late!" Came the strident voice of Rogue.

Unable to finish what might have been, right now anyway, Rahne reluctantly went to class.

LATER, AT LUNCH

Erik Poure, is an otherwise average guy. Well, maybe a bit stronger, but not by a lot. Perhaps a bit better looking to some, but not to all. This boy; slightly taller and more broadly built, for his age, walked over to a table. The table he walked over to had been, for the last year, the Domain of Mutants. No normal student willingly went there, well except Amanda Sefton. That is another story, isn't it?

Erik walked over and looked at Rahne. "May I please sit here, Rahne?"

The lunch room became deathly quiet. EVERYONE was watching, waiting, for Rahne to answer him.

Rahne did answer Erik "Aye! Ye can sit beside me, if'n ye like, Erik…"

Erik was about to sit when a call was heard fro across the room "Mutie lover!"

Erik put his tray down beside Rahne's tray, and said "Please excuse me, Rahne. I need to deal with this."

Rahne was about to call him back, when Tabitha gently laid a hand upon her shoulder, and sadly shook her head. "He has to. It's a guy thing. Besides, it's romantic for a guy to be willing to fight for you. Just watch…"

Rahne did watch as Erik went over to where the call came from. "Alright. Who said that?"

Tom Morton, a hulking bully that really only Fred Dukes was bigger than, stood up. "I did, Erik. Whatcha gonna do about it?"

The room was quiet, as Erik carefully said, so that everyone could hear. "Outside, Tom. Now." Tom smirked, as the two went outside.

Soon, the rest of the lunchroom emptied out to follow them.

OUTSIDE

Erik and Tom were *glaring* at one another. Surrounded by their peers, the two boys faced off. Rahne wanted to do something, say something, but Tabitha wouldn't let her. "You'll only unman him and shame him as a weakling if you stop him from this fight. Sorry, Hon, but it has to happen. Besides, I just put ten bucks down on Erik." Rahne looked at Tabitha "Wha?"

Tom made the first move. the tall, well muscled boy, with the dark hair clomped forward to simply smash Erik. Erik waited until Tom pulled back his own arm to punch Erik. That's when Erik struck! Stepping to one side, Erik allowed the punch to miss, while *grabbing* Tom's arm. Erik pulled Tom towards himself and kept his own foot in the way! Tom, of course, tripped over Erik's foot!

The crowd of high schoolers yelled "Tom's DOWN!"

Tom did not stay down. Erik did not stop him either. Tom came on again, and this time, Erik darted in, ducking under the punch, to deliver a swift jab to Tom's belly! *Boff!*

Tom grunted in surprise, but wasn't really all that hurt. Swinging again and again, Tom only connected solidly once. It was a heavy blow to Erik's left cheek. Erik staggered, and backed up, as Tom smirked. Erik, however, shook his head to clear it and then yelled a battle cry of Love "RAHNE!" and charged a very surprised Tom!

Erik *Tackled* Tom at the knees, bringing Tom down again! This time Erik worked quickly to prevent Tom from getting up. Grabbling Tom's ankles, Erik stood up. This forced Tom to use his hands to keep his face off the ground, instead of fighting with. Erik then *KICKED* Tom VERY HARD, in the belly, three times in rapid succession! *WHAM WHAM WHAM* ! It was over, as Tom Morton was too busy barfing his guts out, to continue the fight!

The crowd was stunned, but those who bet on Tom began reluctantly paying up to those who bet on Erik. Tabitha had a good bit of cash. Rahne, however had the most valuable thing in the world to her: Erik, and his Love for her, which is strong enough for him to fight for her! By the time teachers showed up, only Tom was left, and he wasn't EVER going to admit to what had happened…

Rahne looked over Erik, who was sporting a heck of a bruise on his left cheek. Erik joked "At least I KNOW that Tom hits as hard as we all thought…"

Rahne however, was not amused 'Ocht! Ye mustn't joke about such things, Erik! Ye coulda been seriously hurt! Oh, my poor Erik. Does it hurt, lad?"

Erik looked at the girl of his dreams and and said "It will stop hurting if I can get that kiss…"

Rahne was too full of Love for her guy, to say 'No'. There, in front of hundreds of students, and a few teachers, Rahne and Erik *Kissed* for the first time! A real kiss on the lips. Rahne felt so good and warm in Erik's arms. His strong, young arms wrapped around her, and made her feel safe and excited at the same time. The kiss was magic! She felt Erik gently explore her mouth, and she responded instinctively. In the kiss, Rahne felt only Love. The kiss was finally broken as they needed to come up for air! That's when the teachers stepped in...


	4. Chapter 4: The Dance

Rahne and Poure

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Marvel Properties! This is pure Fan Fiction, and is not intended as a violation of the appropriate Laws. I only lay claim to the OC's I have made.

Chapter 04: The Dance

Rahne was running through the woods outside the Institute. She was in a hurry. #I cannae be late!# She thought to herself. Running fast as only a wolf can, Rahne made excellent time, as she raced along the wooded path. Cutting through the woods, Rahne made the rendezvous just as Erik arrived.

Hiking through the woods, Erik Poure had a backpack on. His strong, fifteen year old frame hauled the backpack with practiced ease. Erik's face still had a horrendous bruise from the fight with Tom Morton. Even though it was healing, it did nothing for Erik's face. Seeing Rahne, Erik stopped and smiled. Calling out to her, Erik said "Hi, Rahne. Thanks for coming. I brought snacks and bottled water, if you want."

Rahne resumed her human shape as she answered shyly to Erik. "Aye, Erik. Tha' is verra kind o' ye."

Erik took off the backpack, and laid it upon the ground. Opening it up, Erik waited a moment to make a 'Big Reveal' of what the pack held.

First, Erik removed a bunch of flowers! A DOZEN RED ROSES! The brilliant flowers made Rahne's heart race! Shyly walking to Rahne, Erik suddenly went down on bended knee, and offered the dozen roses to Rahne as if he were a prince in a fantasy. Stunned into immobility for a moment, Ranhe just stood there in a happy sort of shock. Erik patiently waits for Rahne to accept them. As she accepts the classic gift, Erik's nervousness drains away, to be replaced by a smile of joy!

Rahne found her voice first. "T-t-thank ye, Erik. This is such a lovely present! Ye are truly a sweet lad!"

So saying, Rahne leaned over, and *Kissed* Erik's forehead.

Erik was unable to move, out of a kind of happy shock of his own. Then, as he regained his senses, Erik *Blushed and Grinned* just as he saw Rahne, herself, doing.

The two remained just like that, for a minute or so. Rahne was standing there, holding a dozen red roses. Erik still upon his knees, in the sweet woods, as a shaft of sunlight acted as a spotlight on him.

This memory is one that the two would ALWAYS remember with great fondness, and joy, no matter how old they got. This memory, this MOMENT, timeless and beautiful in it's innocent perfection made both young lovers happy as only innocent youths can be.

The moment passed, and Erik awkwardly got up. Smiling, Erik retrieved the second item, and again, got down upon bended knee. Seeing Erik act in so gallant a fashion, made Rahne's heart do flip-flops in her chest as she saw the second present.

The jewelry box was long and thin.

Erik nervously held out the small box, as Rahne gently took in her free hand.

Placing the roses in the crook of her arm, Rahne looked at Erik. "Ocht, Erik! Ye cannae mean ta be givin' me jewelry so soon...But I think an exception can be made just for ye, Erik."

Erik shyly rubbed the back of his neck, as he watched Rahne open the box.

" ! " Was Rahne's initial response.

Just a wordless noise of surprised joy escaped Rahne!

Rahne happily asked "Ocht, Erik! This is so verra pretty! Where did ye get such a treasure?"

Erik replied "I made it. I like working with metal, and crafts. I was allowed to pick one of my mom's necklaces, and this is the one I picked. The Wolf Medallion is made of steel. My Dad allows me to work with metals as long as I follow all the safety guidelines, and have an adult with me…"

Rahne held the medallion by the golden chain, and saw the five centimeter steel circle had a Howling Wolf Face etched into it. The workmanship was far beyond what Rahne would ever have expected.

Amazed, Rahne asked "How? How did ye do such fine workmanship, Erik?"

Erik smiled and proudly announced "I've been crafting metalworks since I was nine years old. This is my masterpiece! And it's all yours, Rahne. It's only for you. Will you keep it?"

Rahne *HUGGED* Erik, almost crushing the roses in the process. "Och! I will, Erik! I will!"

The necklace and medallion was handed to Erik, as Rahne asked "Will ye put on me, Erik?"

With nervous fingers, Erik gently slipped the golden necklace and medallion of galvanized steel over Rahne's head. The steel medallion, gleaming in the morning sun, hung just above Rahne's young breasts. The sunlight made the Wolf Medallion shine with a sparkle. The cool metallic feeling of the gold upon her neck, made Rahne shiver, with a delightful feeling of joy at the wondrous present from Erik.

Erik looked up at Rahne, as the Wolf Medallion caught the sunlight, and they smiled at one another. Rahne asked "Have ye anything else, Erik?"

Erik grinned and took the final present from the backpack, and showed it to her.

Erik's present was a pair of tickets to an under-twenty one night club nearby. The tickets were distinctive in their red lettering and imagery, on a golden background. The elegant image of a castle, in red ink, was unmistakable. It is called the Red Palace. Located in the town to the west of Bayville, it would be easy to get to. Getting in, however was by ticket only. A strictly upscale mode of dress was required. Baggy, or ripped clothing was never allowed. These tickets must have cost Erik at least fifty dollars!

Rahne said "Ocht, Erik, tis grand. How did ye get such treasure, Erik?"

Erik simply grinned and shrugged.

A sweet picnic was shared by the two young teens. Rahne wanted to poach a few chips from Erik's plate, and Erik noticed her eyeing his portion. "Do you want some? I have plenty to share, Rahne."

Rahne nodded and before she could take any for herself, Erik took the biggest, and best potato chips and said to Rahne "Open up. I'll feed you."

Rahne was surprised and a little embarrassed, but secretly delighted with Erik's thoughtfulness, and romantic notion of feeding her his own food.

Accepting the offered chips, one at a time, was a sweet sharing the Rahne had never before known. Smiling as Erik gave her chip after chip, Rahne sat sweetly and contentedly.

The large bottles of Virgil's Root Beer were shared and the sandwiches were consumed. The chips had been shared and the presents enjoyed. The two teens didn't want this special afternoon to end, but, alas, it must. Seeing the time was getting late, the two teens reluctantly parted.

"Ocht, Erik! It's getting late. We must be off!"

Erik was sad, as he agreed "Yeah, I know, but before we leave, I have to give you this."

Rahne was just beginning to wonder what else Erik had for her, when his lips gently met hers! A quick, and soft kiss, that was magical in it's own right. As her head spun a bit from the wonderful kiss, she noticed that Erik was saying something…

"-call around seven, to talk to you about getting together for the Red Palace, OK?" Erik was saying.

Rahne got her head together in time to reply "Aye, Erik. Call me anytime ye want, ye sweet man!"

Rahne *hugged* Erik, and packed up her flowers, and put away her ticket to the Red Palace.

Erik was *blushing*, yet exultant, as he finished packing up his backpack.

LATER, AT XAVIER'S INSTITUTE, THE REC ROOM

Rahne was excited! Kitty was almost as excited for Rahne as Rahne was for herself!

Kitty squealed "Like, how did he get tickets to THE Red Palace?"

Rahne answered "Ocht, I dinna think Erik's goin' ta tell. I did ask, an' he just smiled and shrugged. He was playing it verra mysterious. I didn'a press him. I just was too happy ta care of the how of it."

Kitty was happy for Rahne as she said "That is totally the best! Like, you have such a good boyfriend, Rahne!"

Ranhe *blushed* "Ocht, dinna say such things, Kitty! I...We...We're not really…"

Kitty interrupted her friend "Of course you two are totally a couple! He gave you flowers, candy, cards, poems, and JEWELRY! How can you, like, think that he's totally not your boyfriend with all of that? PLUS he's taking you to THE Red Palace!"

Poor Rahne was *BLUSHING* so hard, her cheeks were the same shade of red as her pretty hair! After a minute, Rahne was able to respond to Kitty. "Ye may be right, Kitty...I just cannae believe tha' I have a...I have a boyfriend!"

Kitty *hugged* her friend just as Bobby Drake walked in. Looking at the two girls, he ruined the moment with his comment "I bet Lance would be jealous!"

Logan came in a moment later *glaring* at Bobby, who promptly left for some reason. Logan addressed Rahne "Wolfsbane! Yer boyfriend is on the phone. Don't keep 'im waitin'."

Rahne was *blushing* as EVERYONE in the Rec Room heard Logan.

Jean, Kitty and Tabitha gave Rahne encouraging nods and smiles, as Rahne herself walked out to the hallway phone.

Fifteen minutes later, Rahne came back into the Rec Room, and was nearly floating with joy.

"Erik's mom is goin' ta pick me up, here at th' Institute, on Friday...He's takin' me ta The Red Palace!"

Kitty squealed with girlish glee, as Tabitha and Jean shared a quick high-five! even the boys were impressed, as getting a ticket to The Red Palace was very expensive. It cost even more than what Rahne suspected.

FRIDAY EVENING, XAVIER'S INSTITUTE FOR GIFTED CHILDREN, 6:38 PM

Rahne was a nervous wreck. Erik was due any second and Rahne was second guessing her entire appearance! Heck, second guessing, third, fourth, fifth sixth and seventh guessing would be more accurate.

The sweet and pretty redhaired mutant girl was in a forest green dress with gold thread highlights. This made the moderately cut, strapless evening gown look elegant on Rahne's young frame.

Just as poor Rahne was going to have a fit of nerves, a red car pulled up to the gates of the Institute. After the red, 4-door sedan was allowed inside the gates, it cruised up the circular driveway of the Institute.

The car stopped, and so did Rahne's heart, as she saw Erik! He looked so handsome and so much more mature than Rahne ever recalled. The good suit and the new haircut, made a difference, as Erik's smile made Rahne want to melt right there!

Erik stepped out, and so did his Mom. Erik's mother shook hands with the Professor who was waiting for this meeting. After the adults were done, Rahne finally came out of her mental fog, to find that Erik was leading her to the car. Once at the car, Erik opened the rear door for Rahne, like a gentleman should.

The trip to The Red Palace was a blur for Rahne as she was just so excited! Once there, the two teens were dropped off and soon, Rahne was finally there! She was at a real nightclub with a real date!

Rahne thought to herself 'Alright lass, it's an under-twenty one nightclub, but come ON! A real nightclub! A real date!'

This is when she saw the line to get in. It looked very, very long.

Regardless of the line, Erik gently took Rahne by the hand, and led her to the front door.

"Erik, ye cannae be cuttin' in line…" she said.

Erik answered her proudly "Trust me. I've got this, Rahne."

Erik led Rahne up the stairs, around the line, and to the door. There were four strong, handsome young men there. It is important to note that these are young MEN, not boys under twenty one. Each was between twenty five, and thirty years old, tough and well dressed. Rahne was intimidated, and scared that Erik was about to get them into trouble.

That's when it happened. The one on the left, spotted them coming up the stairs. He looked a lot like Mario Lopez in a good suit. Instead of looking angry, the Mario Lopez look-alike grinned and shook hands with Erik.

The doorman addressed Erik "Good to see you, Erik! This must be the beauty we've heard about. I guess you weren't lying, she is very pretty."

Erik put his arm around Rahne and proudly stated "You've got that right! She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen! Her name is Rahne Sinclair. Is everything ready?"

The doorman grinned and said "Yes. Yes it is. Right this way, please."

So the pair was ushered inside, as their tickets were taken by the pretty blonde girl in the ticket booth. Rahne looked around in amazement!

The place was so beautiful that it made the Professor's Institute look ordinary to Rahne's eyes! Red and Gold were the colors. A hint of black or white could be seen, here and there.

The dance floor was HUGE! There were so many couples out there having a good time. Xtortion Audio 's Music "Untouchable" was blasting from the very high quality speakers throughout the main room.

Erik gently took Rahne by the hand, and showed her the three publicly available rooms: The Main Hain, with it's massive dance floor, The Throne Room, with a level of sheer elegant DECADENCE, that it nearly made Rahne's sense of style whimper in submission! Then there was the Dungeon! A darker elegance that Rahne could very easily imagine Rogue enjoying. The whole room had a very elegant Gothic feel to it, that was too dark for Rahne and Erik, but she was glad to have seen it.

Rahne called to Erik, over the sound system "Erik! I'll have ta show Rogue the Dungeon some time! It seems made for the lass…"

Erik nodded as he took Rahne back to the Main Hall. He headed for The Bar, which, of course served only NON-alcoholic drinks: Sodas, Juices, Bottled Waters, and Flavored Milk. It also served snacks, and sandwiches!

After getting something light in their stomachs, Erik and Rahne finally went dancing!

Jamming to the tunes that the posh dance club was playing, Erik and Rahne were having a grand time. Fast dances predominated the playlist, but quite a few slow, romantic songs were played for all of the lovers in attendance.

Soon, Rahne was in a kind of Heaven as she was gently held by Erik, as a slow, and sweet love song was played. The gentle strains of the music were like pure joy, even as the lyrics were the stuff of a teenage girls romantic dreams.

Again and again they danced to every slow song, just as Rahne wished. Erik's strong, young arms were happily wrapped around Rahne's sweet, feminine form. The lights and elegance of The Palace made it seem Magical to Rahne!

Erik's every attention was solely on Rahne and her happiness, as the two danced the night away. Rahne's arms were happily wrapped around Erik's shoulders, as they danced, and danced. It happened during one of their breaks.

Sitting down with Rahne, Erik had already bought a tall cola drink, with two straws to share it with. Facing Rahne over the drink, Erik gently held out his hands, palms-up. Rahne took his invitation, and placed her hands in his. Looking Rahne right in the eyes, Erik said that magical phrase.

"Rahne, I'm in love with you."

Rahne felt herself swoon, as the room had spun for a moment. Recovering, Rahne found her voice, which said the following before her fear could stop her "Ocht, Erik, I love ye, too!"

The two lovers, one a normal human, and the other, a mutant werewolf, held fast to one another, as the strains of another love song washed over them, a tide of pure romance.

Then, all too soon, it was time to go home.


End file.
